The total synthesis of the antitumor agents coriolin and diketocoriolin is proposed. Two simpler model compounds will also be prepared. The purposes of this research are to develop methodology for the construction of the carbon skeleton, to define the structure-activity relationship for the coriolins, and to provide compounds for the chemotherapeutic treatment of cancer.